The market for packaging liquor bottles is a competitive one in which distinct brands wish to showcase their marks and attract notice from patrons of a club or store in order to sell product. In darkly lit clubs or stores with low lighting, it can be difficult to read a label, or otherwise a product may not stand out among the other bottles that are featured on a shelf.
To draw attention to a particular bottle or row of bottles in low light situations, some brands have utilized LEDs disposed in the punt of a bottle or electroluminescent (EL) elements placed on the labels.
EL solutions are limited in that they are often restricted to a single configuration which may not be changed once a label has been affixed to a bottle. EL labels are also limited in color ranges due to the properties of the material used to manufacture the EL elements. Furthermore, EL elements cannot blink rapidly, or change color, and they suffer from performance degradation over time.
Some under-bottle LED solutions are problematic because they are limited in what information they can display and how they can display it because of the desire to use simple electronics. Although more complicated electronics may be placed under a bottle to drive a complex display, the complex electronics may be expensive, such that it could not be installed on every bottle without significantly increasing the cost of the solution.
What is needed are electronic devices that may be easily attached and removed from a bottle so that complex electronics may be used affordably. Further, the electronics may support significant customization both before and after deployment so that brands may achieve maximum value once a particular solution has been deployed.
Furthermore, because bottle types may differ slightly in their bottle dimensions across brands and products, a solution is needed which provides for applicability across a number of geometric bottle configurations.